Por que se fue?
by velika lubov
Summary: Una triste historia acerca de un amor que jamas se pudo realizar... pero, quien sabe, a lo mejor tendras otra oportunidad. Mi primer song-fic, algo triste, sean amables con la historia. *Mimato*


Digimon no me pertenece... ni siquiera la canciÃ³n ( me siento poco original... weno... espero ke les guste.  
  
Â¿Por quÃ© se fue?  
  
Por: Mimi girl  
  
Matt estaba parado frente a miles de personas junto con su grupo, este era el Ãºltimo concierto de su gira mundial "'Round the World X-mas" que se darÃ­a en Odaiba. Este concierto fue el mÃ¡s esperado por todos los fans de Matt y su grupo. Todo estaba perfecto, y los que asistieron estaban super felices y emocionados.  
  
Pero Ã©l no parecÃ­a estar tan feliz, en su rostro se notaba la tristeza que Ã©l llevaba.  
  
Tai, Davis y los demÃ¡s estaban ahÃ­, excepto Mimi. Todos se notaban que al igual que Matt estaban muy tristes, tambiÃ©n por la partida de Mimi.  
  
Los compaÃ±eros de su grupo se habÃ­an percatado de su tristeza, y Ã©l recordÃ³ su plÃ¡tica que tuvo con ellos unas horas antes de que todo empezarÃ¡.  
  
Seiya: QuÃ© te pasa Matt?  
  
Andrew: SÃ­, quÃ© tienes?  
  
Matt no respondÃ­a. Al parecer no los escuchaba.  
  
Ash: Matt, Matt... MATT!  
  
Matt: Ah, quÃ©?  
  
Andrew: QuÃ© tienes hermano? EstÃ¡s bien?  
  
Matt: QuÃ©? Ah, sÃ­... estoy bien.  
  
Chris: Seguro? Porque si no, podemos cancelar el concierto otra vez.  
  
Matt: QuÃ©?! No! JamÃ¡s! Chicos, este concierto no lo podemos cancelar, ya cancelamos uno anteriormente, no, este no lo cancelaremos.  
  
Seiya: Pero Matt, si te sientes mal, lo podemos posponer hasta maÃ±ana o cuando te sientas bien.  
  
Matt: Ya jamÃ¡s me volverÃ© a sentir bien.  
  
Ash: Oye, quÃ© tienes? Ya dinos.  
  
Matt: Ah, pues... Mimi, Mimi no esta aquÃ­, ya se fue.  
  
Al decir esto, Matt saliÃ³ del camerino de Ash.  
  
Chris: Mm, Mimi... es la chica esa que quiere Matt, no?  
  
Ash: Creo que sÃ­.  
  
Seiya: Ã‰l dijo que ya se fue, quÃ© querrÃ¡ haber dicho con eso?  
  
Andrew: Recuerda que Ã©l ya nos habÃ­a mencionado que se mudÃ³ a Estados Unidos, tal vez ella ya regreso a allÃ¡ y no asistiÃ³ al concierto.  
  
Chris: Chance...  
  
Seiya: Mimi, Mimi, Mimi... ah! Ya me acorde de ella! QuÃ© no es la muchacha que una vez traÃ­a pintado el pelo de rosa?  
  
Ash: SÃ­, es ella.  
  
Seiya: Ella sÃ­ que es bonita, con razÃ³n Matt se entristeciÃ³ por que no asistirÃ¡.  
  
Chris: SÃ­, yo tambiÃ©n me hubiera puesto tristÃ³n en su lugar.  
  
Andrew: Chicos, ya vamonos el concierto va a comenzar.  
  
Cuando salieron, Matt se asomÃ³, habÃ­a escuchado todo lo que ellos habÃ­a comentando.  
  
Matt: Ahh, no... Mimi no regresÃ³ a Estados Unidos.  
  
Matt volviÃ³ a la realidad, otra vez se encontrÃ³ rodeado de gente que gritaba sus nombres. Ã‰l busco de un lado a otro a ver si por casualidad se encontraba por ahÃ­ a Mimi, pero bien sabÃ­a que eso no podrÃ­a suceder.  
  
Matt: CÃ³mo puedo ser tan tonto? Ella NO esta allÃ¡ afuera, ella ya se fue, tÃº la viste IRSE.  
  
Los pensamientos de Matt solo lograron que Ã©l se entristeciera aÃºn mÃ¡s. Ã‰l aÃºn no lo entendÃ­a, como pudo el haber permitido que ella se fuera? Ella... Mimi... su amor.  
  
El concierto comenzÃ³, Matt empezÃ³ a cantar todas las canciones de su grupo que se habÃ­an puesto de moda, el animo de Tai y los demÃ¡s mejorÃ³ y hasta lograron sonreÃ­r, todos los ahÃ­ presentes estaban bailando y coreando todas las canciones que ellos cantaban.  
  
El intermedio llegÃ³, Matt y los demÃ¡s tomaban un descanso.  
  
Chris: Vaya, yo dirÃ­a que este es el mejor concierto que hemos dado, no creen chicos?  
  
Todos: SÃ­, claro!  
  
Ash: Tu que piensas Matt.  
  
Matt: SÃ­! Eso es precisamente lo que harÃ©!  
  
Andrew: Y este ahora que trae?  
  
Todos se encogieron de hombros y vieron como Matt se alejaba de ellos, despuÃ©s de un rato, regreso con unas partituras sin letras.  
  
Matt: Tengan chicos, quiero tocar esta canciÃ³n al final del concierto, la escribÃ­ ayer. Creen que podrÃ¡n tocarla bien?  
  
Seiya: Claro, esto te harÃ¡ mÃ¡s feliz?  
  
Matt: No sÃ©, pero quiero contarlo, quiero que todos sepan, quiero que todos la recuerden.  
  
Ash: Vale...  
  
Matt solo sonriÃ³.  
  
Matt: Ahora sÃ­, lo voy a contar, aunque me duela mucho.  
  
Al regresar del intermedio, Matt y los demÃ¡s cantaron un par de canciones mÃ¡s. Y, finalmente, antes de dar fin al concierto y a la gira, Matt tomÃ³ el micrÃ³fono y empezÃ³ a hablar.  
  
Matt: Tal vez ya hallan notado que hoy no soy el mismo de antes, y es cierto, no lo soy. Yo fui el culpable de que una maravillosa chica se halla marchado. Ya no esta aquÃ­, y por esa razÃ³n no vino al concierto. Al principio, yo lo negaba todo. QuerÃ­a convencerme de que ella no se habÃ­a ido, que ella seguÃ­a aquÃ­, conmigo, junto a mÃ­... pero no es asÃ­, ayer escribÃ­ esta canciÃ³n especialmente para ella. OjalÃ¡ que me perdone, y que ustedes tambiÃ©n por mi comportamiento tan feo que Ãºltimamente he tenido. Esta es para alguien que dijo que creÃ­a en mi, donde quiera que estÃ©s.., ojalÃ¡ estuvieras aquÃ­.  
  
Todos estaban pasmados, incluyendo a los de la banda. Matt dijo lo que ellos entendieron que dijo? Esperaron atentamente a que empezara la canciÃ³n para averiguarlo.  
  
Los niÃ±os elegidos estaban muy tocados: Sora, Kari y Yolei estaban llorando; TK, Cody, Izzy y Joe tenÃ­an lagrimas en sus ojos; y Tai, Davis y Michael trataban de tragarse sus lagrimas. Ellos la extraÃ±aban mucho, realmente la extraÃ±aban.  
  
Matt: Mimi, esta va para ti... perdÃ³name... pronto estarÃ© contigo, lo prometo.  
  
Matt hizo una seÃ±a a Ash, que tocaba la baterÃ­a, para que empezarÃ¡ a contar.  
  
Ash: Uno, dos, un dos tres y!  
  
Matt:  
  
Por que se fue?  
  
Y por que muriÃ³?  
  
Por que el seÃ±or me la quitÃ³?  
  
Se ha ido al cielo  
  
Y para poder ir yo  
  
Debo tambiÃ©n ser bueno  
  
Para estar con mi amor  
  
Ibamos los dos  
  
Al anochecer  
  
ObscurecÃ­a y no podÃ­a ver  
  
Yo manejaba  
  
Iba a mÃ¡s de cien  
  
PrendÃ­ las luces para leer  
  
HabÃ­a un letrero de desviaciÃ³n  
  
El cual pasamos sin precauciÃ³n  
  
Muy tarde fue  
  
Y al enfrenar  
  
El carro volcÃ³  
  
Y hasta el fondo fue a dar  
  
Por que se fue?  
  
Y por que muriÃ³?  
  
Por que el seÃ±or me la quitÃ³?  
  
Se ha ido al cielo  
  
Y para poder ir yo  
  
Debo tambiÃ©n ser bueno  
  
Para estar con mi amor  
  
Al vueltas dar  
  
Yo me salÃ­  
  
Por un momento  
  
No supe de mÃ­  
  
Al despertar  
  
HacÃ­a el carro corrÃ­  
  
Y aÃºn con vida la pude hallar  
  
Al verme llorÃ³  
  
Me dijo: "Amor,  
  
AllÃ¡ te espero donde esta Dios  
  
El ha querido separarnos hoy  
  
AbrÃ¡zame fuerte por que me voy"  
  
Al fin la abrasÃ©  
  
Y al besarla se sonriÃ³  
  
DespuÃ©s de un suspiro  
  
En mis brazos quedÃ³  
  
Por que se fue?  
  
Y por que muriÃ³?  
  
Porque el seÃ±or me la quitÃ³  
  
Se ha ido al cielo  
  
Y para poder ir yo  
  
Debo tambiÃ©n ser bueno  
  
Para estar con mi amor  
  
Aaaaah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
  
Aaaaah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
  
Al terminar, Matt sintiÃ³ como una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla.  
  
Hubo, silencio, por unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando Tai grito y los demÃ¡s chicos elegidos gritaron. Entonces fue cuando todo el estadio grito y aplaudiÃ³ a Matt, sin duda era una canciÃ³n trÃ¡gica pero hermosa.  
  
Fue entonces cuando sus compaÃ±eros de grupo entendieron. Mimi no se habÃ­a ido a Estados Unidos, sino que habÃ­a muerto. Ellos recordaron cuando Matt estaba en el hospital precisamente por eso, el tenÃ­a heridas graves y un brazo roto por la caÃ­da, esa fue la primera vez que cancelaron el concierto. Pero no supieron que Mimi habÃ­a estado con Ã©l.  
  
Con razÃ³n desde ese dÃ­a en adelante el no tenÃ­a Ã¡nimos para nada, incluso habÃ­a perdido algo de peso puesto que no querÃ­a comer, solo querÃ­a estar solo, recordÃ¡ndola.  
  
El dÃ­a del accidente, fue muy doloroso para Matt, pues ese dÃ­a el estaba huyendo con Mimi, aunque solo tenÃ­an 17 y 18 aÃ±os. Ese dÃ­a, Matt le habÃ­a propuesto matrimonio a Mimi y decidieron huir, pues sus padres jamÃ¡s dejarÃ­an que se casaran a tan corta edad.  
  
Pero cuando iban a llegar a JapÃ³n, se estaba haciendo de noche, y como Matt habÃ­a conducido todo el dÃ­a, andaba algo cansado. Aparte, Mimi considerÃ³ que era buena idea no prender las luces hasta que fuera sumamente necesario, asÃ­ ahorrarÃ­an energÃ­a y tendrÃ­an luz para casos de emergencia.  
  
Matt: Me hubiera no hablerla escuchado, por lo menos esa vez. Tal vez asÃ­ ella y yo estarÃ­amos juntos en un lugar donde los demÃ¡s jamÃ¡s nos encontrarÃ­an.  
  
Fue entonces cuando pasÃ³. HabÃ­a un letrero que Matt no vio a causa de que ya estaba algo obscuro, sino hubiera sido porque Mimi lo alcanzo a ver.  
  
Mimi: Creo que deberÃ­as prender las luces, vi un letrero allÃ¡ atrÃ¡s, tal vez sea algo importante, prende las luces para ver si hay otro letrero.  
  
Cuando Matt lo hizo lo pudo ver: Camino Cerrado, DesviaciÃ³n a la izquierda. Cuando Ã©l trato de enfrenar para dar vuelta, el carro volcÃ³ y cayÃ³ hacÃ­a un precipicio. El carro comenzÃ³ a dar vueltas mientras caÃ­a, ambos se llevaron golpes horribles. Durante una vuelta, Matt saliÃ³ del carro. Al llegar al final, el carro quedo algo volteado, Matt cayo a unos metros de distancia del carro.  
  
El trato de despertar pero no pudo, y el resultado de los tremendos golpes que se llevÃ³ fue dejarlo inconsciente durante unos minutos. Cuando despertÃ³, no sabÃ­a que habÃ­a pasado, hasta que vio el carro semi-destrozado e imÃ¡genes comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Entonces fue cuando recordÃ³ a Mimi, ella aÃºn estaba dentro del carro.  
  
Matt: Oh Dios, Mimi!  
  
Matt corriÃ³ hacÃ­a donde yacÃ­a Mimi. La vio ahÃ­, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo con raspones y cortadas, Ã©l comenzÃ³ a llorar. Fue entonces cuando Mimi abriÃ³ los ojos y lo vio, llorando, llorando por ella. Llevo su mano a la mejilla de Matt y lo acariciÃ³ suavemente.  
  
Mimi: Ma... Matt...  
  
Fue cuando Matt la vio a los ojos, ella comenzÃ³ a llorar mientras Matt rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos.  
  
Matt: PerdÃ³n, perdÃ³name Mimi... espero que me perdones, porque yo jamÃ¡s me perdonare lo que te he hecho.  
  
Mimi lo vio, Ã©l seguÃ­a llorando, ella sonriÃ³ y le contestÃ³.  
  
Mimi: Matt... no es... no es tu culpa... fui yo... yo y mis tontas ideas, fueron... las que nos hicieron daÃ±o... no tengo nada que perdonarte... mÃ¡s bien tu perdÃ³name a mÃ­.  
  
Matt: No Mimi... no... por favor Mimi... no.  
  
Mimi: Matt... amor, yo... yo te esperare... allÃ¡... con Dios.., Ã‰l quiso separarnos hoy, pero... si lo hizo es... porque Ã‰l tiene que hacerlo. Tal vez... es lo mejor...  
  
Matt: Mimi...  
  
Mimi: Lo... lo Ãºnico de lo... que me... arrepiento... es de no haber... me... casado contigo y haberte dicho... lo de las luces...  
  
Matt comenzÃ³ a llorar fuertemente mientras que Mimi solamente le escurrÃ­an lagrimas combinadas con algo de sangre por la cortada que tenÃ­a en la mejilla. Hubo un gran silencio entre Matt y Mimi.  
  
Mimi: Maaatt...  
  
Matt. SÃ­, Mimi?  
  
Mimi: A... abrÃ¡zame fuerte... que ya me voy...  
  
Matt la abrazÃ³ y le dio un dulce y suave beso en los labios. Ella al sentirlo sonriÃ³.  
  
Matt: No te mueras Mimi... no te mueras Mimi... no me hagas esto... por favor Mimi, no te mueras.  
  
Mimi: AdiÃ³s Matt... te amo... y... yo te esperare... siempre...  
  
Con esto ultimo, Mimi suspirÃ³ y su espÃ­ritu se separo de su cuerpo. Matt sintiÃ³ como Mimi se iba. De un momento a otro, su hermoso cuerpo perdiÃ³ su brillo que siempre solÃ­a tener y el calor que ella tenÃ­a se marchÃ³.  
  
Matt quedÃ³ ahÃ­. Solo. Con el cuerpo frÃ­o y sin vida de su novia. Matt la dejÃ³ ahÃ­, recostada. El se levanto y camino sin rumbo y en cÃ­rculos.  
  
Fue entonces cuando el celular de Matt sonÃ³. Matt estaba sumamente enojado consigo mismo por lo que le habÃ­a hecho a su novia. Ã‰l contestÃ³ el telÃ©fono y gritÃ³.  
  
Matt: Que diablos quieres?  
  
Tai: Matt estas bien? DÃ³nde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando desde hace mucho! Tampoco encontramos a Mimi, acaso tu sabes donde esta?  
  
Matt: QuÃ© si estoy bien? QuÃ© si estoy bien? Claro, estoy perfectamente bien, estoy en la carretera rumbo a JapÃ³n en la noche solo, herido, y con mi carro hecho pedazos. QuÃ© si estoy bien? Por supuesto que estoy bien. Ah, y sÃ­. SÃ­ sÃ© donde esta Mimi, esta en el cielo! Ella esta muerta!  
  
Tai: QuÃ©? Matt no juegues conmigo. QuÃ© esta pasando? Dime la verdad.  
  
Matt: Esa es la verdad Taichi.  
  
Matt comenzÃ³ a llorar de nuevo y colgÃ³. Tai decidiÃ³ ir a buscarlo junto con Joe e Izzy. Cuando vieron el letrero de desviaciÃ³n y las tablas de madera rotas por el hecho que el carro de Matt las habÃ­a destrozado decidieron asomarse a ver si de casualidad ahÃ­ estaban. Y efectivamente, ahÃ­ los encontraron. A Matt y al cuerpo de Mimi.  
  
Matt estaba sentado frente a ella, viÃ©ndola fijamente, como si el hecho de verla sirviera como para devolverle la vida, o como si estuviera esperando que ella despertara de un sueÃ±o, pero no lo harÃ­a.  
  
Joe: Oh Dios, es verdad!  
  
Matt: Acaso crees que bromearÃ­a con esto?!  
  
Izzy: Matt cÃ¡lmate, hay que llevarlos a los dos a un hospital rÃ¡pido, tal vez puedan...  
  
Matt: Izzy! Ella esta MUERTA! Por mas que me cueste aceptarlo ella lo esta! OjalÃ¡ no fuese asÃ­, pero lo es!  
  
Tai: De todas formas, vamos al hospital...  
  
Matt: No! No me separare de ella... no lo harÃ©.  
  
Izzy: Tenemos que irnos Matt, o sino tu tambiÃ©n morirÃ¡s.  
  
Matt: Tal vez eso sea lo mejor.  
  
Tai: No, no digas eso... Matt, te apuesto que Mimi no le gustarÃ­a esto, ella preferirÃ­a que tÃº vivieras felizmente tu vida.  
  
Matt: Tai, ella era mi felicidad.  
  
Joe: Ya llame a una ambulancia, no tardarÃ¡n mucho.  
  
Izzy: QuÃ© les dirÃ¡s a tus padres? QuÃ© les dirÃ¡s a SUS padres?  
  
Matt: La verdad...  
  
Tai: Tal vez te metan a la cÃ¡rcel por esto...  
  
Matt: Y bien lo merezco...  
  
DespuÃ©s de discutir demasiado con los muchachos, Matt ya no aguantÃ³ mÃ¡s, estaba demasiado cansado y habÃ­a perdido mucha sangre ademÃ¡s de los severos golpes que traÃ­a. La ambulancia no tardo y llevo a Matt al hospital y a Mimi a la funeraria.  
  
Matt despertÃ³ al dÃ­a siguiente, los compaÃ±eros de la banda, muchas fans, familiares y amigos lo visitaban, pero el no estaba de humor para recibir a alguien, asÃ­ que jamÃ¡s les prestÃ³ la mÃ¡s mÃ­nima atenciÃ³n.  
  
Como los padres de Mimi entendieron no levantaron cargos, porque ellos aparte sabÃ­an que si lo hacÃ­an ella hubiera estado sumamente enojada con ellos. Los padres de Matt estaban decepcionados de Ã©l y trataron de apoyar a la madre de Mimi, pues estaba hecha pedazos.  
  
Matt insistiÃ³ mucho hasta que le permitieron ir al funeral de Mimi. El llorÃ³ desconsoladamente, no querÃ­a que nadie lo molestarÃ¡.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa  
  
1986- 2003  
  
Amada hija, amiga,  
  
Y novia  
  
  
  
Fue ese dÃ­a cuando el decidiÃ³ escribir la canciÃ³n, y hacer que todo el mundo la recordara... por siempre.  
  
La noche despuÃ©s del concierto, el tuvo un sueÃ±o maravilloso. Ã‰l soÃ±Ã³ con Mimi.  
  
Mimi: Matt... Matt... despierta.  
  
Matt: Mimi?  
  
Mimi: SÃ­.  
  
Matt: Esto es un sueÃ±o verdad?  
  
Mimi: No Matt, soy yo... Mimi, aquÃ­ estoy... mi espÃ­ritu esta aquÃ­ contigo.  
  
Matt: Oh, Mimi... te extraÃ±o tanto...  
  
Mimi: Lo sÃ© Matt, lo sÃ©... Matt, eso fue hermoso, lo que hiciste... en el concierto.  
  
Matt: Es lo menos que podÃ­a hacer... que bueno que te gusto.  
  
Mimi: Matt, te quiero pedir algo...  
  
Matt: Si?  
  
Mimi: Matt, quiero que vivas tu vida... nunca me olvides, pero no te olvides de todo lo demÃ¡s... cÃ¡sate, forma una familia, vive feliz con alguien... vive como hubieras vivido conmigo... te prometo, que vivirÃ¡s una vida larga y muy feliz... y cuando tu vida llegue a su final, ahÃ­... serÃ¡ cuando nos volveremos a ver y seremos felices por el resto de la eternidad.  
  
Matt: Mimi...  
  
Mimi: Pero, mientras ese momento llegue... siempre guarda un lugar en tu corazÃ³n para mÃ­... pronto seremos felices, tu y yo. Me lo prometes?  
  
Matt: Cualquier cosa por ti... mi eterno amor...  
  
Mimi se acercÃ³ a Matt y le dio un beso en sus labios.  
  
Mimi: VendrÃ© a verte de vez en cuando.  
  
Justo cuando Mimi se iba ella alcanzÃ³ a oÃ­r a Matt.  
  
Matt: Es una promesa?  
  
Mimi: SÃ­, una promesa que jamÃ¡s romperÃ©.  
  
Matt hizo lo que Mimi le habÃ­a pedido que hiciera, el viviÃ³ felizmente hasta los 83, que fue cuando el muriÃ³. Al seguir la luz blanca el se percato de que su cuerpo volvÃ­a a ser como cuando el tenÃ­a 18 y a lo lejos alcanzÃ³ a distinguir a una bella joven de cabello largo vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  
  
Mimi: Te lo prometÃ­, mi querido Yamato.  
  
Matt: Oh Mimi... mi verdadero y Ãºnico amor...  
  
Matt corriÃ³ hacia Mimi, la abrazÃ³, dieron unas vueltas y finalmente sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron ella lo tomo de la mano y lo guiÃ³ hacÃ­a lo que empezaba a tomar forma como una cuidad, Odaiba pero con mÃ¡s vegetaciÃ³n y mucho mÃ¡s limpia.  
  
Mimi: Ven! Ya nos esperan...  
  
Matt: A donde me llevas amor?  
  
Mimi: Ya verÃ¡s...  
  
Llegaron a una parte de la cuidad donde habÃ­a una iglesia y un hermoso jardÃ­n adornado como para una fiesta. Cuando Matt se dio cuenta, el traÃ­a puesto un smoking y Mimi un hermoso vestido de novia.  
  
Mimi: He estado esperando tanto tiempo para esto...  
  
Matt le dio un pequeÃ±o beso y se dirigiÃ³ hasta donde estaba el padre, cuando llego al altar, dio media vuelta para esperar a su novia. Cuando lo hizo pudo ver a todos sus seres queridos que ya habÃ­an muerto: Sus padres, los padres de Mimi, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Davis, Seiya, Andrew, Ash, Chris, y por supuesto, Mimi.  
  
AhÃ­ estaba, del otro lado de la iglesia, su hermosa princesa, se veÃ­a deslumbrante. El momento habÃ­a llegado, el momento que habÃ­a deseado con todo su corazÃ³n que ocurriera desde que conociÃ³ a Mimi en el campamento de verano.  
  
Mimi camino hacÃ­a donde estaba Matt. El padre comenzÃ³ la ceremonia, Mimi y Matt se miraban el uno al otro felizmente, realmente estaba pasando!  
  
Matt: Acepto.  
  
Mimi estaba feliz, despuÃ©s de todo este tiempo el todavÃ­a la querÃ­a.  
  
Mimi: Claro que acepto, con todo mi corazÃ³n.  
  
Padre: Entonces los declaro, Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia.  
  
Mimi y Matt se miran, y unen nuevamente sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de amor y cariÃ±o. Y asÃ­ es como termina mi historia, pero la suya, apenas esta comenzando...  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Me basÃ© en esta trÃ¡gica historia en la canciÃ³n "Por que se fue" de Leo Dan, se que es muy viejita, pero se me hizo que podrÃ­a sacarle provecho a esta para crear un fic del Mimato.  
  
Creo que la pareja del Mimato es una gran pareja pues son el uno para el otro. Yo creo que Mimi puede sacar lo tierno y cariÃ±oso de Matt a la vista de todos.  
  
Si desean escribirme hÃ¡ganlo a perabelesana_mar@hotmail.com o a la_mera_onda@yahoo.com 


End file.
